Reflections
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer pauses to reflect during a council meeting. Fluffy little ONE-SHOT. Part 178 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 178 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: I actually had the twinges of another idea, but when I sat down to write, this came out instead. The other idea has faded into the background, so it doesn't look like it will turn up soon. For those who don't know, I'm in the process of moving (at work and at home), which is why I've been so silent and likely will be for awhile yet. Hopefully by mid-October things will be a bit more back to normal.**_

_**I've noticed some of you over reading/reviewing "On the Wings of the Storm" by Lialathuveril, but if any have missed it, you'll want to take a look. It revitalizes the familiar Tolkien tale that we know so well, adding Lothiriel seamlessly into the mix and keeping you on the edge of your seat along the way. Also, Medea Smyke has a series of drabbles called "Cameos" that are quite unique and fun. Sneak a peek at those also!**_

**Reflections**

**(April, 35 IV)**

Look at him, sitting there so confidently, despite his young years. I am not fooled by his calm demeanor, for I know the insecurity of his heart, but he has learned to disguise it when others are watching. Like his father, he is more comfortable on the back of a horse, handling weaponry and defending his realm in a physical way, rather than through this verbal sparring he must endure. Though he more closely resembles his grandfather than me, we are much alike and I could not be more proud of him.

I am growing old. I feel my war injuries more now than ever before, and the sun is higher in the sky when I rise of a morning. All things considered, I will likely yet live many years more, but in my son…no, _sons_, I see the dawning of a new Mark. They have not grown to manhood under the spectre of war and evil. Our troubles have been mild ever since Sauron was overthrown and Saruman conquered.

Each day brings some new thing that gives hope and cheer to our people: marriages, children born, new roads built, increased trade. Under my hand these things began, and under his, and his offspring, they will continue. Much as we both dislike endless meetings and sedentary activities, it is more tolerable for our sharing of it. He married well, and his bride has learned from my wife how to ease the burden he must bear. Now, all we require is a glance or a cough, and we instinctively know what the other is thinking. We have learned to work well in tandem and the Mark is all the better for it. When the time comes for me to pass from this earth and he bears the full weight of responsibility, he will be ready, I have no doubt.

A question is asked and he turns to me, raising a questioning eyebrow, though the twinkle deep in his eyes tells me he already knows what my answer will be. My counselors have not yet learned to trust his judgement, but I have. He has told them what must be done, but they would have _me_ affirm it. Possibly they truly believe I will disagree with him, but they are mistaken. Unless he were to make a very grave error, I would not countermand him. His decision may not be the best, but if necessary I will tell him so in private, and let him change his stance without open opposition. They must come to know his abilities and trust them just as I do.

"I agree with Elfwine," is all I respond. No elaboration. They will receive no lengthy explanation, and it is unlikely they will dare challenge further.

A tiny smile tweaks his mouth and is quickly gone before they can see. I notice because I expect to see it. It pleases him when I approve of his actions. Ever he has wished to please me. One day he will realize he has always been in my favor, and there is little likelihood he could change it. I wonder, sometimes, if Theoden ever looked at Theodred this way, before the dark times. Somehow, I think he did, for what father does not take pleasure in his son's accomplishments. I only wish my own father could have seen the man I became. Even though he did not, I do not think he would be disappointed.

Knowing that, I smile and relax back into my chair. Life is good.

THE END

8/31/08

FYI: Eomer, 64; Lothiriel, 56; Elfwine, 34; Theodwyn, 27; Theomund, 25; Morwen, 21; Theodred, 12. And, note, Eomer is not discounting his daughters in this piece, but he recognizes that as the heirs to the throne of Rohan, his sons will have a greater direct impact on the Mark's future.

_**End note: **__**It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
